FoRmAs
by Ratziel Ignis
Summary: A gil le han estdo molestando algunas cosas desde que logró recuperar su memoria, y oz hará todo por aliviar la cabeza de su sirviente,pesimo sumary cuidado algunos spoilers no precisamente un yaoi :D aunque todo puede pasar
1. Capítulo 1: Que comience el juego

FORMAS

Pandora Hearts

Los personajes de pandora hearts no son de mi propiedad

/-/

Capítulo 1: Que comience el juego

Se encontraba recostado en el sillón frente a la cama de su habitación, no hacía mucho tiempo desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Elliot.

Sin embargo, pareciera que todo empeoraba con el paso del tiempo, el ni siquiera podía tener su mente bajo control; ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?

Descubrió que fue el pequeño sirviente de Jack Bezarius, y había sido feliz a su lado sirviéndole. Y ahora era el sirviente de su querido amo Oz Bezarius… ¿pero qué tal si tan solo era su sirviente por el parentesco que tienen los dos?

Si Jack Bezarius reviviera… ¿A quién elegiría?, estaba siendo rudo, no son cosas, si no personas; pero había que admitirlo, el ya había recuperado casi todas sus memorias y algo dentro de sí estaba creciendo, quizás eran las ansias de volver a ver a Jack o el sentimiento de culpa por querer ver a alguien que no fuera su actual amo.

¡Demonios! ¡Tantas cosas en su cabeza le harán explotar!

-Oe Gil…

No podía seguir así, tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Gilbert…

¿Pero en qué precisamente debía pensar?

-¡GILBERT!-gritó dándole un duro golpe al mencionado.

-¡Auch!-lo sacó de sus pensamientos y algo asustado volteó a ver al agresor- ¿¡Oz?-el rubio se mantenía parado a un lado del mueble.

-Te llame pero no me respondiste, enserio que clase de sirviente eres ignorando a tu amo-dijo haciendo un puchero- Haz estado muy distraído últimamente, más bien pensativo

-No es nada-le aseguró-es tan solo…

-¿Qué piensas en la muerte de Elliot?-preguntó agachando un poco la mirada.

-No, no es eso… ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en eso, Oz?-se atrevió a preguntar sin pensarlo

-No tiene caso el seguir pensando en eso, después de todo no hay nada que hacer más que aceptarlo-sentenció-Si no es eso, entonces en ¿qué estás pensando?

-Tranquilo Oz, ya te dije que no es nada-se levanto levemente para sentarse

-Mientes

-No miento

-Claro que sí, te conozco Gilbert

-Aunque te haya contado todo lo que pasó en estos diez años no significa que me conozcas por completo-un minuto, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, el nunca le hablaría así a Oz-…lo siento no quise decir eso.

-…-una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro-Al menos tengo una idea de lo que te sucede, hagamos algo divertido-sugirió levantándole y arrastrándole fuera de la habitación.

-¡Oe Oz espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó desconcertado y a la vez nervioso por la sonrisa de su amo.

-Hagamos una apuesta, si me vences en tiro al blanco dejaré de molestarte, pero si no…tú me dirás lo que te pasa y en lo que has estado pensando últimamente, ¿de acuerdo?-se detiene frente a una puerta.

-¿…Eh?-algo no le cuadraba ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué?

-…Ni loco te daría un arma, es peligroso

-Deja de tratarme como un niño, se defenderme-sonrió orgulloso-¿o es que tienes miedo de que te gane?

Estaba claramente provocándolo.

-…Yo no dije eso

-Entonces está claro-patea la puerta en la que se detuvo dejando ver a sus compañeros tomando té en una mesa, bueno al menos dos de ellos.

-¿Oz sama, Gilbert?-preguntó Sharon sorprendida.

-¿Lograste sacar al oso de la cueva?, me sorprendes-sonríe Break.

-¿Qué sucede Oz?-preguntó la peli café comiendo carne como de costumbre

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, Break… ¡Prepara un campo para tiro al blanco!

-Silencio absoluto-

-¿EH?-respondieron todos.


	2. Capítulo 2:  Trampas

FORMAS

Pandora Hearts

Los personajes de pandora hearts no son de mi propiedad

/-/

Capítulo 2: Trampas

Pasaron las horas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya todo el equipo estaba puesto para la competencia.

-Aun no entiendo cómo le haces para convencerme de hacerte caso Oz kun-mencionó Break un poco molesto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba todo listo.

-Esto será interesante, luego me lo agradecerás Break-dijo el pelirrubio satisfecho por el buen trabajo.

-Me niego rotundamente a competir contra ti Oz-dijo de nuevo Gilbert, aunque sabía que al final lo terminarían convenciendo, se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a su amo cuando le habló por primera vez, debía poner más atención a su alrededor.

Alice, Sharon, el tío Oscar y Liam junto a unos cuantos miembros de Pandora se encontraban en las sillas que se habían puesto para los espectadores; la "competencia" se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la mansión Rainsworth, y constaba de 5 blancos, tres en el suelo y dos colgados entre los árboles.

El que pudiera darle exactamente en el centro a todos los blancos, ganaría la competencia.

-Alice, ¿no dirás nada?-preguntó Sharon desconcertada, ya que la peli café no había dicho nada ni se había opuesto.

-Parece que Oz tiene un plan, además…-se para arriba de la silla donde se encontraba- ¡Es mi sirviente! ¡De ninguna manera puede perder ante ese cabeza de alga!-rió orgullosa

-…Ah…ya veo-sonríe.

-¿Listo Gil?-saca un arma de la parte de atrás de su short corto.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dio un arma?-preguntó molesto viendo a todos los espectadores, y de inmediato noto una sonrisa malévola entre ellos, y entendió, Break se la había dado para hacer las cosas más "interesantes"-Ese Break idiota me las pagará-pensó.

-Deja de quejarte Gil, vamos es una competencia sana y justa, ¿Qué hay de malo?-sonrió viéndole con ojos casi puros de inocencia.

-…Supongo que no tengo opción-se resignó sacando su arma

Cuando se trataba de Oz, el no podía defenderse ni resistirse… ¿será por eso que permanece a su lado?; sin importar que… debía ganar, no quería preocupar a su amo y lo convencería de que nada le sucedía, al menos hasta que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Bien, yo seré quien les dé la señal para comenzar-se pone enfrente el sombrerero con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No ibas a ser un espectador?-preguntó confundido el poseedor de ojos amarillos.

-¿Crees que alguien más querría venir a pararse aquí?, nadie sabe la puntería de Oz kun-sonríe viendo al mencionado hacer un puchero

-Sabes, eso sonó ofensivo Break-dijo el pelirrubio.

-De ninguna manera te ofendería Oz kun, bueno vamos a comenzar por ti ya que supongo que eso querría Gilbert-el mencionado asiente- Bien…-espera unos segundos en silencio-¡Dispara!-sale corriendo hacia las sillas de espectadores para no ser "accidentalmente" dañado por una bala.

Oz comenzó a disparar sin meditación previa, parecía hacerlo bastante bien y para la sorpresa de todos no solo parecía; le estaba dando a todos los blancos en el lugar correcto y sin fallar un solo tiro.

Todos estaban perplejos, Sharon abrió la boca del asombro, Alice solo se mantuvo en silencio; mientras que los miembros de pandora aplaudían emocionados.

El tío Oscar parecía saber algo, ya que no se había inmutado para nada ni sorprendido.

-Oh… Sorprendente Oz kun, al parecer le atinaste a todos-dijo Break acercándose casi en cuclillas por si aún disparaba- ¿quién diría que eras bueno con las armas?

-Que tu solo seas bueno con la espada no es mi culpa Break-sonrió sínicamente

-…Eres un niño aburrido y malcriado-dijo Break casi a punto de encestarle un golpe-Bien tu turno Gilbert… ¿Gilbert?

Gilbert se encontraba realmente perplejo, congelado en su lugar, no se había esperado eso; él no era la séptima maravilla con la pistola, pero no se esperaba que Oz sería tan bueno. Con su estado actual estaba seguro que no podría hacer nada para ganarle, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-…Bien, mi turno-dio unos pasos al frente.

-Bueno de ti si sé tú puntería, así que solo me cubriré un poco-se esconde detrás de Oz-empieza cuando quieras.

-…Que valiente-pensó Oz sarcástico.

Cerró los ojos y cargo su arma, no se daría por vencido, era sabido que Vincent tenía una mejor puntería que la suya, pero no era razón para dejarse ganar además quedaría como el hazme reír de todos los presentes.

Primer disparo, falla, al igual el segundo, el tercero apenas roza el blanco, el cuarto ni siquiera cerca y el quinto perfecto, pero sabía que no había sido suficiente.

-…No puede ser…-habló para sí, volteó a ver a su amo y al sombrero, estaban pegados a un árbol ya que una bala había rebotado y casi les daba a ellos.

-Bien, me esperaba una mejor puntería de ti Gilbert-menciona claramente sorprendido el peli blanco.

-Gané.

Todos se sorprenden ante tal resultado, era el menos esperado; todos creían que Gilbert ganaría o que al menos daría indicios de haber dejado ganar a Oz, pero no era así.

-¡Ja!, ¡Les dije que mi sirviente no perdería!-se levanta Alice corriendo hacia Oz.

-…Esto no es posible…-cae de rodillas al suelo, había sido patéticos incluso para él.

Todo estaba perdido, tendría que decirle a Oz lo que había estado pensando, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿Qué pensaría de él?; ¡Y ese maldito reflejo de luz en su cara no le dejaba pesar a gusto en su agonía! Esperen… ¿Reflejo de luz en su cara?

Se levantó y miro de donde provenía, alguien les estaba espiando; con cierta rapidez disparó hacia la fuente.

-¡¿Gil que te pasa?-se sorprende el rubio al igual que todos, asustados por el disparo.

-Alguien nos estaba espiando-se acerca al ver que algo cae-…espera tu eres… ¿!Echo!-gritó sumamente sorprendido.

-Es solo E…oh... usted si dijo solo Echo, mis disculpas si le importune Gilbert sama-dijo la pequeña agachándose un poco.

Ahora todo en su cabeza tenía sentido, al menos lo de esta "competencia"

-¿Echo chan?-se acercó el rubio claramente sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente.

Break pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, pero al ver que tan solo era Echo, se tranquilizó más no bajó su guardia y se colocó frente a Sharon al igual que Liam.

Los demás miembros de Pandora optaron por salir corriendo a informarles a sus jefes.

-¿No es esa la sirviente del hermano adoptivo del cabeza de algas?-preguntó Alice acercándose al igual.

-Lo es…-Gilbert se mantenía serio.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Break a la peliblanco.

-Porque…

-Porque vino a ayudarle a Oz en la competencia, y de seguro Vincent no sabe de esto-soltó el mozo de ojos dorados-…ya era extraño que no fallaras ningún tiro-comienza a caminar.

Por poco y caía en la trampa de su amo, se debió haber imaginado que algo así pasaría, pero por extraño que sonara parecía que le había dolido, no entendía porque pero ese acto le había dolido.

-Oe Gil espera-dijo el rubio caminando detrás de él- entiende que yo solo…-intentó alcanzarle la chaqueta.

-No me importa lo que quisieras haces, solo déjame en paz Oz-volteó a verle a los ojos, era la primera vez que volteaba a verle de esa forma, entre tristeza y molestia.

Oz no hizo intento alguno por volverle a alcanzar, se quedó ahí parado sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo, quizás esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-Echo tiene que irse antes de que Vincent sama se dé cuenta de que no estoy-desaparece.

-…Oe Oz, ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?-preguntó la coneja negra.

-…-

Sin respuesta, algo que había comenzado como un gran plan, había terminado como una mala idea.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi Vida

FORMAS

Pandora Hearts

Los personajes de pandora hearts no son de mi propiedad

/-/

Capítulo 3: Mi vida.

Ya había pasado un día desde aquella pequeña competencia que Oz había propuesto para averiguar lo que le ocurría a Gilbert; nada había salido como lo planeó.

Nadie había visto salir al mozo de los ojos amarillos de su habitación, ni para comer o beber algo; Oz había intentado mandarle una carta como la última vez que le había hecho enojar, pero no recibió nada a cambio, aun así no salió de su habitación y ni respondió la carta.

Había algo más que le preocupaba al rubio, Gilbert no hacía ese tipo de cosas, aunque estuviera molesto saldría a saludar a alguien o hacer como si anda hubiese pasado, por lo menos.

-Oye Oz, llevas todo el día ahí acostado en la cama, ¿vas a hacer algo o no?-Alice se mantenía en una silla comiendo un poco de carne al lado del mueble, sorprendentemente había un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué debería hacer?, Gil no saldrá de su cuarto y no puedo tumbar la puerta nada más porque sí-respondió- Además es raro que te preocupes por lo que está ocurriendo, pensé que Gil no te caía bien.

-Eh…nunca dije que me cayera mal-come más intentando llenar su boca lo suficiente para no poder responder.

-Entonces te cae bien-sonríe

-¡No es así!-respondió con la boca llena, después paso el bocado-...pero, todos quedamos, hasta el payaso; de que éramos compañeros usándonos unos a otros, ¿Qué caso tiene que use al cabeza de alga, si este se niega a colaborar?, no me servirá de nada así, es por eso que debes hacer algo-sentenció-iré por mas carne, y como mi sirviente debes arreglar esto, ¿oíste?-sale de la habitación.

-…-suspira-veré si puedo abrir la puerta al menos para ver si está despierto para hablar-se levanta de la cama caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, camina por el largo pasillo hasta su destino, pero en medio de éste se topa con dos conocidos.

-Vaya vaya, alguien decidió levantarse al fin-comentó sonriente Break.

-Deja en paz a Oz sama, tiene suficientes problemas con lo de Gil-sus ojos se vuelven brillosos y emocionados- ¡este tipo de peleas entre mejores amigos son tan dramáticas, perfectas para darle sabor a la vida! –mencionó con corazoncitos volando a su alrededor.

-…Sharon chan por favor no lo digas así, siento como si nunca volviera a ver Gil-dos lagrimones se asoman por sus mejillas- Oe Break, ¿tú no lo has visto salir?

-Hm…nop, vaya que ahora si metiste la pata Oz kun-sonriente pica su frente con el dedo índice-me pregunto cómo terminarán las cosas

Acto seguido, Break en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-Te dije que dejaras en paz a Oz sama, bueno creo que debería ir a la habitación de Gilbert kun, quizás ahora si le habrá-sujeta a Break del tobillo comenzando a jalarlo-Buena suerte Oz sama, si nos disculpa tenemos cosas que hacer-camina arrastrando al peli blanco por el pasillo.

-No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Break… ¿o sí?-sonríe-no es momento de pensar en esas cosas-camina de nuevo hacía su meta tocando la puerta delicadamente-…Gil, ¿estás despierto?, por favor déjame entrar, hay que hablar de esto.

Silencio.

-¿Gil?-toca la puerta con un poco más de fuerza- ¡oe ábreme!, estás exagerando las cosas-sigue tocando insistentemente- está bien, no digas que no toqué-se agacha quedando a la altura del picaporte y forzando la cerradura logra abrir la puerta- ¡Ahora sí vas a escucharme, quieras o…! ¡¿Gil?

El pelinegro estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación, aun con la misma ropa del día anterior y con una expresión adolorida en el rostro.

Rápidamente se acercó a él tocando su rostro y notó que también tenía fiebre y sudaba frío-¡Alguien que venga! ¡Gil se desmayó!-con cuidado lo apoya en sí mismo para dejarlo en la cama; pero inmediatamente alguien que iba pasando llega para ayudarle.

-¡Oz sama!-Liam llega ayudándolo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó viendo el estado preocupado del pelirrubio.

-No lo sé, tan solo entré y lo encontré asi, ¡pero eso no importa corre y ve por un médico o algo rápido!-lo empuja para que salga.

-¡Enseguida!-sale a gran velocidad.

-Gil… ¿Qué te pasó?-le quita la pesada gabardina dejándola en una silla, y le desajusta la corbata-estabas tan solo pensativo ayer, y ahora parece que estás enfermo-acaricia ligeramente los flequillos en la frente del pelinegro para dejarla más; enseguida con su manga le limpia el sudor acumulado en su frente.

-…ngh…-emite un ligero gruñido entre sueños seguido de un par de murmullos apenas audibles.

-¿Gil? ¿Gil despertaste?-se acerca un poco más para escucharlo mejor.

-…Ja..ck..

-…-

Así que en él estaba pensado, sabía bien que Jack había ocupado un espacio en la vida anterior que Gilbert había llevado; pero ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto a Gil el volver a ver a Jack?, lo tenía que averiguar, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Minutos después llegó un médico de Pandora para ver el estado del pelinegro, no tardó mucho en voltear a ver a Oz y a Liam para dar su veredicto.

-El joven Nightray tan sólo esta fatigado de tanto usar su cadena últimamente, probablemente el cansancio fue demasiado para su cuerpo que tan solo colapsó, también algún tipo de tensión extra pudo haberle ocasionado que se desplomara sin más-continuó-no hay peligro alguno, solo deben dejarle descansar.

Esas eran las palabras que Oz quería escuchar.

-Gracias Doctor, permítame que lo acompañe a la salida de la mansión, amo Oz, dejaré a Gilbert san a su cuidado-mencionó Liam saliendo de la habitación.

-Claro, no hay problema…-volteó a ver a su sirviente, le inquietaba tanto el verlo así en cama, aunque estaba descansando o eso se suponía, el gesto que tenía no era para nada el de una persona despreocupada descansando-Quizás fui yo quien hizo que empeorara su estado-pensó para sí sentándose al lado de Gilbert, para luego llevar una mano a su frente al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la cama.

-…Siempre te hago sufrir, ¿no es así Gil?-susurró moviendo su mano libre para acariciar esos cabellos oscuros-a pesar de que siempre me proteges, es como si yo me metiera en problemas apropósito…-enreda sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras.

-Lo lamento…no hago más que causarte problemas, quizás es por eso que quieres mas a Jack; si el ocupa tus pensamientos, me pregunto si es porque él era todo para ti en ese entonces…

¿Cómo lo soy…o era yo?

_¿Acaso te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, que tiene de malo ser como eres si eso te parece bien?_

Las palabras de Alice retumban en mi cabeza, no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero si se trata de ti…quiero saberlo, quiero saber qué piensas de mí, que me cuentes todo lo que pasó en estos diez años de mi ausencia o sobre la vida que llevaste años, muchos años atrás.

-…-se mantiene en silencio tanto en sus pensamientos como en el habla-…Quiero saberlo todo de ti, para que así pueda alejarme sin remordimiento alguno… ¿eh?-siente un ligero peso en su cabeza. Ya que estaba ligeramente agachado, levanta un poco la vista para ver de qué se trata.

-Idiota-comienza acariciar ligeramente su cabello rubio-¿crees que si sé que te alejarás, te diría las cosas?

/-/

Gracias lectoras/lectores, que leen este fic, se los agradezco muchísimo no tienen idea de cuanto, espero que les esté gustando, quizás esto termine en el sig cap o en el cap 5, así que espérenlo con ansias, si pueden porfavor darme algún consejo se los agradecería eternamente.

Gracias por leer, D: realmente soy fan de esta pareja pero tmb de la elliotxleo, si alguien tiene un fic de ellos sea en ingles o español, encantada estaré de leerlo ;D

Atte. Genesis Croszeria


	4. Capítulo 4: Promesa FINAL

FORMAS

Pandora Hearts

Los personajes de pandora hearts no son de mi propiedad

Bien aquí les va el último capítulo.

/-/

Capítulo 4: Promesa

Sorprendido por que Gil le hubiera escuchado, se separa un poco para comprobar si su mente no le habría estado gastando una broma.

-¿Estabas despierto?...espera, ¿no estabas desmayado?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Lo estaba, pero aun en la inconsciencia escuché tu voz y eso me despertó-se sienta en la cama sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas exhausto? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera entrado a la habitación y no te hubiera visto?-se vuelve a acercar sentándose a su lado.

-Me habría despertado tarde que temprano después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí-dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Si me preocupo…-lo interrumpe.

-No tienes porqué, no es como si pudieras evitar que use a Raven, o que pudieras evitar que me canse al usarlo.

-…Todavía te molesta lo que te dije aquella vez…-dijo triste, pero a la vez serio.

-No me molesta, porque fue cierto; aunque quiera no puedo hacerle nada a la estúpida coneja, y esa sería la única forma de evitar tu sufrimiento, así que lo único que nos queda es resignarnos al parecer-hace el esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama.

-No te levantes, aun no has descansado lo suficiente-lo jala del brazo para evitar que lo haga.

-Estoy bien

-No, no lo estás a mi no me puedes engañar Gil-lo sujeta de la muñeca mostrándole su propia mano-aun estás temblando del cansancio.

-…Es normal, no tengo buen pulso-intenta zafarse-…Oz deja esto, ¿no deberías estar con la coneja estúpida?-preguntó un poco molesto.

-…Cuando estabas inconsciente, o eso quisiera pensar, mencionaste el nombre de Jack-dijo sin titubeos con un tono enojado.

Gil se quedó petrificado y dejo de oponer resistencia ante el agarre de su amo-Debió ser tu imaginación-se acuesta haciendo como si el tema estuviera cerrado.

-No lo fue-se pone encima de él para evitar que vaya a intentar escapar- Jack, es por el que has estado así, ¿verdad?

-O…Oz-un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero pasó desapercibido, desde pequeño Oz tenía la manía de acorralar así a la gente cuando no quería decirle la verdad-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?...

-La verdad, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando viviste en la misma época que él?

-… ¿Por qué te importa?, tú mismo lo has dicho, tu y Jack no son la misma persona.

-No lo somos, pero a mí me importa lo que le está pasando a mi sirviente, no, quiero saber lo que le pasa a mi mejor amigo…quiero saber lo que te pasa Gil-acaricia ligeramente su cabello-si Jack estuviera vivo… ¿te irías a su lado?

-…-No tenía nada que decir, ya que él no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta; para empezar eso fue lo que le metió en tantos problemas, el no poder aclarar su mente.

Vivía para servir, proteger y cuidar a Oz… ¿O tan solo vivía para Jack quien se encontraba dentro de Oz?, ¿Qué tal si solo se sentía así con Oz porque era la reencarnación de Jack?

No quería lastimar a Oz, no quería perderlo y mucho menos quería quedarse solo.

Esperen.

¿Eso era?

Quedarse solo, Oz iba hacia delante, pero él era dejado atrás… ¿Por qué?, porque seguía encerrado en el pasado, quería entender tantas cosas, que descuidaba lo más importante para él.

-… ¿Te irías a su lado?-preguntó de nuevo, solo que esta vez su voz se notaba un poco quebrada, tenía su mano derecha en el cabello oscuro de Gil, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba apoyarse para sostenerse por encima de él.

-…Oz…-pronunció su nombre levantando su mano, para apoyarla en su mejilla-No dejaría mi razón de vivir, por nada en este mundo….

Eso era lo que él quería, tener a alguien que le necesitara, dar su vida por ese alguien y morir a su lado; no le importaba si no era importante para esa persona, con tal de estar a su lado.

Pero había algo en ese rubio de ojos color esmeralda, que le decía que el también le necesitaba, sus almas se llamaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

/-/

Hola a todos, lamentos si este capítulo no fue de su agrado D: pero la verdad me pareció que era un buen final xD y no tenía mucha inspiración así que pensé que este sería mejor así, les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, no saben cuanto, espero poder leerlos después, si vuelvo a hace run fic más corto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
